Últimamente, todo se nos derrumba
by katitabender
Summary: Katara y Toph no están pasando para nada un buen día y tienen una pequeña charla en la cual se descubren muchas debilidades de nuestra pareja favorita. Definitivamente Kataang XD.


**Avatar no me pertenece, de lo contrario sería millonaria.**

Hola a todos los lectores de los fic Kataang. Me he inspirado mucho últimamente y creé esta historia. Espero no sea tediosa de leer por su extensión. Los párrafos simplemente fluyeron y una vez que comencé no pude detenerme. Al inicio pensaba que debía tener más capítulos, pero debo admitir que me faltaba mucho para convertirla en toda una trama así que pensé en dejarla así.

Espero que les guste

Katara estaba sentada en su cama en el palacio de la nación del Fuego. Por la ventana podía ver las gotas de lluvia caer por el cielo gris. Lentamente arreció. Se abrazó a su almohada mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Intentó calmarlas y bruscamente las limpiaba pero no funcionaba.

¿Por qué estaba así? La respuesta era simple. Un par de horas antes había discutido fuertemente con Aang. Acabada la discusión ella se encerró en su cuarto. Desde entonces no había salido. Siguió viendo por la ventana, a los jardines atestados de agua se les formaron charcos.

No había aves o algún otro animal fuera. Empezó a tronar el cielo, y los relámpagos empezaron a iluminar a cada rato la oscura y vacía habitación. Katara estaba tan aturdida, enojada, herida, arrepentida. Estaba muy confundida, realmente muy confundida. Se abrazó más a su almohada y se sumergió un poco más en sus colchas rojas.

Sintió pasos fuera de su puerta, volvió lentamente su vista hacia la puerta pero, después de un tiempo, Katara volvió su vista a la ventana.

¡qué irónico!-pensó- hacia un par de horas, la ciudad había estado completamente radiante. El sol brillaba en su esplendor, el calor, insoportable como siempre, se hacía sentir, el cielo estaba azul y sin nubes, y las aves volaban por el lugar.

Y ahora, estaba lloviendo. ¡A cantaros! Como si el clima se acomodara perfecto a su cambio de humor, como si lo controlara. ¿Será su agua control tan fuerte como para reunir nubes cargadas de agua y hacer que llueva? Imposible… pero, aun así el clima había acertado.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió para revelar a una muy molesta bandida ciega. Cerró potentemente y se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de su amiga. Katara la miró expectante. Algo molestaba enormemente a Toph, la tenia fuera de sentido.

Toph respiró profundamente, no queriendo aflorar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Quería hablar con alguien que la comprendiera, por eso estaba ahí. Volvió a dirigir su cara a Katara.

-lamento haber llegado así…- susurró suavemente. Katara la observó un momento y después se acostó a la par de ella para estar niveladas. Fijó su vista en el techo, tal como su amiga lo hacía. Bueno… Toph miraba al techo, pero en realidad no veía nada por ser ciega. Aunque para Katara, muchas veces, le costaba trabajo creer que Toph no podía ver.

Katara tomó una respiración profunda para lograr calmarse así y ayudar a Toph con su problema- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó

Toph mordió su labio inferior. Dudaba querer hablar o no. Después de un pequeño titubeo creyó conseguirlo.

-¿recuerdas al chico que te mencioné la vez pasada?

Katara frunció el ceño, a manera de concentración. ¿La semana pesada? Algo le hizo "clic"

-¿Goran?- interrogó. Toph no confirmaba nada. Así que decidió continuar- el guapo, alto, musculoso, maestro Tierra, de buena familia, al que conociste hace dos meses pero hasta la semana pasada te dignaste a contarme.

-sí, ese…- afirmó la maestra tierra.

-¿Qué con él? ¿Tus padres lo conocieron y no lo creen adecuado?

Toph frunció un poco el ceño- esta vez mis padres no tienen nada que ver- añadió.

-¿pero… y entonces?

-¡maldito cretino!- gritó Toph. Y en ese instante el gran estruendo de un trueno asustó a katara. Pegó un gran salto del susto. Toph volvió a recostarse.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó cuidadosamente la maestra agua. Toph apretó sus puños y se paró de la cama.

-¡el muy maldito solo estaba interesado en mi fortuna y no en mi!- volvió a gritar. En ese instante un relámpago iluminó la habitación y 10 segundos después, volvió a tronar el cielo- debí haberlo esperado, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se fijaría en mí? Además que soy ciega- lloró.

Katara pegó un salto de determinación- ¿eres tu quien pronuncia esas palabras?- preguntó atónita. Toph parecía confundida por las palabras de Katara- no creí que tuvieras tan baja estima Toph. ¿Qué pasó con la potente bandida ciega? ¿Qué pasó con la chica a la que no le importa lo que piensen los demás?

-esa chica- contestó Toph- creyó haberse enamorado de un imbécil que la quería utilizar, eso pasó.

La morena siguió viéndola. Al no decir nada, Toph intentó continuar.

-es solo que… debía imaginármelo- agregó- que un chico guapo le hable de la nada a una chica como yo, nos es por simpatía, es porque algo quiere. Y me siento tan bruta de no haber sentido sus malas intenciones.

-en primer lugar siéntate Toph…- dijo Katara haciéndola sentarse. Toph la siguió- ¿Por qué te sorprende? Eres muy bonita, fuerte e independiente ¡cualquier chico se moriría por estar contigo!

Toph se calmó bastante ante el comentario de Katara.

-¿Qué hizo él? ¿Qué te ayudó a despertar de tu fantasía?

-Bueno… es una historia algo larga…

**FLASHBACK**

Toph se encontraba en la bahía del tren que conducía del muro a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se. Sus padres le habían escrito una carta diciéndole que deseaban verla y que la estarían esperando en la bahía para que juntos se fueran a su casa en la parte alta de la ciudad.

A decir verdad, Toph estaba muy emocionada. Hacía poco tiempo, había logrado reconciliarse con sus padres. Ellos aceptaban mejor el hecho de que podía cuidarse solo, era la mejor maestra tierra y, además había entrenado al avatar, uno de sus más íntimos amigos.

Gracias a la ayuda de su tierra control, podía ver la ubicación de cada persona en el lugar, pero ninguna de las vibraciones era parecida a la de su madre, su padre o algún otro conocido.

Toph tenía tanto que contarles a ellos. Sus últimas aventuras con el grupo avatar, como le había puesto Sokka. Deseaba contarles sobre su progreso enseñando el metal control y la apertura de una nueva academia de metal control en la nación del fuego pues no quería estar lejos de ninguno de sus muy queridos amigos.

Aunque Toph no tenía nada paciencia, decidió esperar. ¡Sus padres no le harían nunca tal desplante! En eso tenían mucha educación. Sopló fuertemente el viento y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer haciéndola estremecer de frio. Sintió a muchas personas mendigas acurrucarse en sus malgastados trajes y recostarse en las bancas de la estación.

Las madres impacientes, cargaban a sus hijos para evitar que estos se mojaran y pescaran algún resfriado. Los ricos usaron sus paraguas para llegar a sus coches y se marcharon.

Y ahí estaba ella y otras personas más. Aguardando pacientemente. Del techó empezó a gotear, y el agua mojaba sus descalzos pies además, de que empezaba a hacer frio y no llevaba un abrigo con el cual cubrirse. Se abrazó a sí misma.

Pasarían algunos 5 minutos cuando algo súbitamente cálido se posó sobre sus hombros. Estaba aturdida. Sus pies sentían la vibración de un chico pero no conocido. El parecía estar sonriendo.

-úsala- dijo él- es muy frio ahora y una chica linda nunca debería estar abrazada a sí misma en estas situaciones- Toph sintió fuego en sus mejillas por el cumplido de "linda" pero pudo más su orgullo.

-no lo necesito- afirmó- ¡gracias de todos modos!- intentó quitarse el abrigo de los hombros pero el joven la retuvo.

-¡por favor!- exclamó- no me haga tal desplante, acéptelo.

Toph no se lo quitó y a eso lo acompaño 10 minutos incómodos de nada de plática. Pero algo la estaba incomodando, y eso debía tener respuesta.

-¿tu quien eres? Digo… si voy a agradecerle a alguien, por lo menos desearía saber su nombre…

-mi nombre es Goran, ¿tú eres?

-Toph BeiFong…

-¡no puede ser! ¿Toph BeiFong? ¿La maestra tierra del avatar?

-esa misma- agregó ella. Orgullosa de ser reconocida

-¡tus técnicas son legendarias!- escandalizó el- la mejor maestra tierra del mundo…

- eso dicen- agregó Toph

Siguieron mas silencios incómodos. Pero parecía que él se moría por decir algo. Toph ya había roto un silencio, ahora le tocaba a él.

-yo también soy maestro tierra- dijo

-¿sí?

-claro, aunque… dudo ser la mitad de bueno que tu.

-lo mío requirió mucho… aparte que yo aprendí tierra control de una manera no convencional.

-pues…- dijo Goran con una sonrisa picara- espero que tengamos algún día tiempo para competir y demostrarnos que tan buenos somos.

-sería interesante… ¿de dónde eres Goran?

-de aquí de Ba Sing Se… ¿tu?

-Gaoling… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- es Peng…

-¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?

-seguramente una fiesta de la alta sociedad- contestó él mostrando indiferencia- mi padre es uno de los más importantes nobles del reino.

-ahora que me lo mencionas ya lo recuerdo- comentó Toph después de analizar sus palabras- ¿y qué haces solo aquí? ¿No deberías traer a tus sirvientes contigo?

-la misma pregunta podría hacer yo- bromeó Goran- la verdad… me canso de vivir en lujos, así que tomé mi mochila, algunas cosas necesarias y salí a recorrer el mundo en busca de aventura. Después de un mes decidí volver y por eso estoy aquí- volvió a mirar a la joven maestra tierra- ¿no se supone que tú debes estar ayudando al avatar en sus planes por la harmonía entre naciones?

-De hecho eso debería estar haciendo… pero recibí una nota de mis padres pidiendo verme y pues me tomé una semana libre para estar con ellos aquí en Ba Sing Se… pero aun no llegan a recogerme…

-seguro no tardan- la tranquilizó.

Toph empezó a sentir pasos conocidos. Una voz a sus espaldas la llamó- ¡Toph!- la joven ciega agrandó los ojos.

-es mi madre…- susurró- debo irme

Suavemente le tendió la túnica que la había estado cubriendo y comenzó alejarse. Escuchó su seductora voz nuevamente.

-fue un gusto haberla conocido- dijo

Toph sonrió por sus palabras pero se alejó sin decirle nada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Katara estaba algo conmovida por la historia. De no ser porque Toph había afirmado que él era un maldito, habría llamado a eso una excitante historia de amor. Después de una pausa Toph decidió continuar.

-pero eso no fue todo- agregó. Katara seguía prestando mucha atención- efectivamente pasé con mis padres la semana entera. Semana en la que no supe nada de él. Mis padres me llevaron de vuelta a la estación para venirme en el tren y regresar acá. Cogí el boleto comprado por mis padres y tomé asiento. Cuando me senté convenientemente a mi lado estaba el.

Katara agrandó los ojos- ¿pero… como?

-todo el camino hacia acá, la semana entera pasé con él. Como ambos éramos maestros tierra pero no teníamos nuestro elemento para doblar en el camino en barco, decidí mostrarle metal control y descubrí que él tenía talento en eso y el también lo doblaba. Juro Katara que me quedé atónita. Le pregunté cómo había aprendido.

-¿Qué dijo Goran?

-dijo que, cuando le contaron que yo había descubierto el metal control como una extensión de la tierra control, decidió practicarlo a ver si lo conseguía, y que después de muchos meses de práctica lo logró.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-me enamoré de el- dijo resueltamente- cuando vine del viaje, hace dos semanas te conté de él, desde entonces tu y los demás notaron mis desapariciones, yo escapaba después de cada reunión para estar con él… ¡por los espíritus que era tan excitante!

-¿Qué te pareció excitante de todo esto?- preguntó Katara

-Supongo… que fue el hecho de que toda esta historia la tuve en secreto- hizo una pausa- a pesar de que era de muy buena familia, el era la imagen del chico rebelde, audaz, nada apegado al lujo, aventurero, confrontador a sus padres y libre, la misma imagen que yo era en mi familia. Me excitó conocer a alguien así. Hacíamos muchas cosas locas Katara.

Katara seguía prestando mucha atención a la par de Toph. si fuera una novelista, esa sería una muy excelente novela.

-luchábamos tierra control… ¡era tan bueno! Era el primero que aguantaba toda una pelea conmigo… ¡ni Pies ligero lograba eso!- con la sola mención de Aang a Katara se le formó un vacio en el pecho- no tuvo compasión conmigo, luchó duramente y no me dio ventaja como otros lo hubieran hecho. Hicimos tantas fechorías juntas, tornados, avalanchas, dagas, dañamos enormes rocas... ¡todo perfecto! Hasta…

-¿hasta?

-hasta hoy- dijo pesadamente- fui a buscarlo y por accidente escuché una conversación. El alquila un cuarto en la ciudad, en una posada muy cómoda. Yo siempre llego a buscarlo para que saliéramos. Le había dicho que la reunión de hoy terminaba tarde, pero como salimos temprano decidí ir a buscarlo él no sabía de mi llegada y cuando iba a tocar su puerta escuche su voz y le de otra persona… su padre.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-estaban felices de que él había logrado conquistar mi confianza. Decían que mis padres tenían razón con sus consejos y de la manera que le habían aconsejado para acercarse a mí. Hablaban satisfechos de mi devoción hacia él, de que no le importaba no amarme aun, nuestro matrimonio satisfacería enormemente el crecimiento de la fortuna de ambas familias ¡eso era lo que quería! ¡Fortuna!

-¡no lo puedo creer!- se asustó Katara. La lluvia fuera no había hecho más que arreciar

-ellos y mis padres planearon todo… y caí redonda…

-¿no hiciste nada?

-no, simplemente vine y eme aquí- dijo. Otro rayo iluminó el cielo. Eso era lo que a Katara no le gustaban de las tormentas.

-Tal vez eso tenía que pasar Toph…

-no entiendo…

-si no hubieras descubierto la verdad ahora, hubieras seguramente pasado el resto de tu vida con la persona equivocada, luego te habrías arrepentido. Que lo descubrieras ahora fue lo mejor, y te aseguro que alguien especial aparecerá en tu vida y volverás a amar.

Toph sonrió sabiendo que Katara tenía razón- es verdad… mejor temprano que tarde- dijo con entusiasmo renovado- a propósito… ¿no tenias cita con pies ligeros?

Katara sintió un malestar en su corazón. La historia de Toph la había entretenido enormemente pero ahora, pasado todo, volvía a caer en su ligero problema. Se arrecostó de nuevo en la cama y se abrazó a su almohada intentando reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban resbalar por sus mejillas. Toph se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿pelearon? ¿No es así?

-si- contestó la joven maestra agua. Su pelo estaba desaliñado por lo que hizo.

-últimamente pies ligeros y tu han estado teniendo muchas discusiones ¿explotó todo hoy?

El silencio de Katara le confirmó todo a la maestra tierra.

-¿quieres contarme?

Se oyó un largo suspiro. Seguido del ruido aumentado de la lluvia.

-creo que ya no puedo seguir con el así… se está formando una brecha entre nosotros. ¡Nos estamos destruyendo Toph!- exclamó fuertemente. En los pasillos se oían las sirvientas escandalizadas en sus afanes diarios de un lado a otro- y temo que si seguimos así… quedemos como enemigos, ya que nos hemos vuelto, terribles rivales.

¿Pero bien… que ha pasado?

-¿lista para escuchar?

**FLASHBACK**

Las cosas entre Aang y Katara habían estado tensas últimamente. Entre las constantes reuniones, trabajos, viajes, no habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas, ni siquiera para verse. Katara se molestaba mucho por eso, pero entendía lo que pasaba debido a que ese era el deber del avatar y, aunque a Katara le incomodase, el deber para un avatar resultaba ser mucho más fuerte que el amor.

En los banquetes políticos, en la que ella asistía como pareja de Aang, quedaba siempre sola. Aang prometía estar de vuelta pronto pero nunca lo hacía. Era abarrotado por nobles pidiendo su consejo o conversación o por el club de fans del avatar que no lo dejaban respirar y constantemente pedían bailes con él. Bailes que Aang no podía rechazar por cortesía.

Katara a menudo platicaba con Mai en las fiestas. Pues a la joven dama del fuego le pasaba idéntico. Pero Mai tenía algo que Katara aun no tenía, derecho a su momento de intimidad en la noche con Zuko. Por eso la joven dama no lo sentía tanto como ella.

¿pero qué pasaba con ella? Considerada la más bella de todas las jóvenes, no se divertía por esperar a Aang, no aceptaba invitaciones de jóvenes apuestos, nobles adinerados por respeto a Aang… pero el si lo hacía sin pensar como ella se sentía porque siempre estaba la excusa perfecta.  
¡DEBER!

Katara terminaba a menudo aburriéndose. Yéndose a su cuarto a descansar, para en la mañana siguiente encontrarse a Aang para decirle que lo sentía mucho, y no darles ni tiempo de abrazarse ni de besarse por culpa de otra reunión. Y terminar tan cansados a la mitad de la noche que no podían pasar ni unos momentos juntos.

Sus vidas se habían vuelto una completa monotonía. Katara estaba empezando a aburrirse pero estaba al lado de Aang con la esperanza de que esas reuniones y esa vida pronto terminaría y podrían disfrutarse mutuamente y así pasó el tiempo hasta que después de dos años la situación no había hecho más que empeorar.

El grupo avatar lograba ahora tener una vida, pero Aang y Zuko seguían aun rezagados en la vida política. En los últimos meses con costo y se veían. Cuando lo hacían, ideaban planes que pocas horas después eran cancelados. Así Katara empezó a sentirse continuamente sola.

Con ayuda de Toph, Mai y Ty Lee empezó a salir continuamente. Muchos escultores y pintores se interesaron profundamente en su bello rostro. Katara fue categorizada la chica más bella del mundo. Los nobles de pronto la perseguían como si fuera objeto de cacería.

Ty Lee y las demás le aconsejaban que eso era bueno y la ayudaría a distraerse y pronto terminaba continuamente ocupada. Con las otras chicas estaba muy introducida en el modelaje. A menudo era retratada por los mejores artistas usando la última moda del momento. Asistía a pasarela. Era la envidia de todas las princesas y nobles de las naciones y además la más solicitada por los nobles solteros.

Su belleza ahora era resaltada enormemente. Sus ojos se los maquillaba discretamente, pero con tonos que la hacían resaltar el color azul tan hermoso que estos poseían. Sus pestañas siempre lucían hermosas y largas, sus cejas tenían una buena forma. Lucía ropas y accesorios raros que combinaban espléndidamente y su cabello ¡espíritus que cabello! A menudo lo usaba totalmente suelto. Lo cortó hasta un poco debajo de su busto de manera que ahora no era tan largo pero tan poco tan corto. Era brillante y sedoso con unas ondulaciones magnificas y con volumen perfecto.

Usaba a veces estilizados sombreros o prensadores para adornarlo. Todo según el conjunto que utilizara en el día. Ella se había vuelto una joven totalmente hermosa que causaba furor donde fuera. Desde entonces Aang se sentía totalmente amenazado.

Pero los verdaderos estragos que estaba causando en su vida esa separación por sus deberes se había notado hasta hoy.

Estas semanas tanto Katara como Aang habían estado ocupados en continuas reuniones y banquetes, debido al cumpleaños de Zuko. Por ocasión de esa celebración todos se habían vestido con sus mejores galas. Aang con sus ropas de avatar que lo hacían verse imponente en cada banquete. Zuko con sus ostentosas ropas de señor del fuego. Sokka con un elegante traje la tribu agua. Mai usó un vestido morado oscuro hasta la rodilla. El vestido tenía finos tirantes, quedaba ajustado completamente hasta la cadera y luego fluía hermosamente.

Toph llevaba un vestido morado hasta la rodilla y unos grandes tacones. Suki usaba un vestido rosa con negro muy corto y su cabello extendido. Katara en cambio lució un vestido corto plomo con rosa. Era ajustado a la cintura por un fajón metálico algo delgado, llevaba una gargantilla gruesa del mismo color de la faja y unas hermosas sandalias tacón alto del mismo color.

Usó su cabello extendido y grandes aretes con pulseras para complementar. Cada uno se colocó con su pareja. Al salón entró primero Aang y Katara, luego Zuko y Mai seguidos de Sokka escoltando a Suki y Toph.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Aang fue rodeado de tremenda multitud alejándolo de su novia. Katara de nuevo se entristeció. Era la única oportunidad en la semana que tenía para verlo y había sido alejado de ella. Suspiró mientras lo miraba.

-Hola- dijo una voz tras ella.

Katara abrió grandemente sus ojos y volteó lentamente. Un guapo joven, fornido y alto le sonreía. Ella le sonrió a su vez.

-hola- contestó

-¿me preguntaba si querías bailar?

Katara abrió su boca para rechazar rotundamente. Pero volvió su vista a Aang. El estaba platicando con unas jóvenes nada feas como de su edad. Parecía que Aang disfrutaba mucho de esa atención. Pensó todo de nuevo. Recordó los consejos de Ty Lee y Suki "debes divertirte, no solo puedes estar pendiente de Aang, tienes una vida".

Sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su vista al esperanzado joven. ¡Tenía unos ojos cafés tan bonitos!. De nuevo miró a su novio. Muy ocupado por cierto.

"solo será un baile"- pensó.

-¡claro!- exclamó animosamente-"me encantaría bailar"

-¡qué bien!- dijo él, aliviado- ya me estaba haciendo la idea tu rechazo- Katara y él se sonrieron y avanzaron a la pista de baile donde otras parejas ya estaban danzando.

La música clásica sonaba espléndidamente, el ambiente era acogedor, ¿el salón? Divino. Todo era perfecto y descubrió que su pareja era un gran bailarín. No se sentía ni un tanto incómoda con él. Pero había algo que no sabía de su acompañante. Su nombre. Estaba algo curiosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Él la hizo girar para abrazarla de nuevo a su cuerpo, todo al compás de la música. Una vez que hizo eso contestó- Soy Damir… ¿tú eres Katara, no es así?

-sí, lo soy- contestó la morena simplemente. Siguieron moviéndose armoniosamente.

Mantuvieron una conversación algo distante pues no se conocían mutuamente. Él era todo un caballero, eso era notado por Katara. No hacía preguntas indiscretas y sonreía tímidamente cada vez que ella lo miraba. Katara empezó a apreciar muchas cosas de él.

Pero algo nuevo llamó su atención. En uno de los momentos que se quedaron en silencio, ella buscó a Aang con la vista. No logró localizarlo, pero si notó otras cosas. Muchos jóvenes nobles u hombres ya mayores la observaban detenidamente. Con deseo a decir verdad. ¡En menudo problema se había metido! Ahora que ya había aceptado bailar con alguien que no fuera Aang daba esperanzas a los otros nobles a quienes por educación, no podría rechazar. Suspiró fuertemente cosa notada por Damir.

-¿te incomodo?- preguntó él.

Katara negó súbitamente con la cabeza.

-no eres tu- afirmó en voz baja. Damir rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su entorno.

-¡pero qué obvios son!- exclamó, haciendo reír a Katara.

-ni modo- contestó ella- ahora si que tendré que bailar con ellos- Damir sintió algo de ternura por Katara.

-bueno- dijo él en voz baja- si quieres evitar eso, me ofrezco a ser tu pareja hasta que me necesites.

Katara estaba atónita.

-¿no sería una molestia?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-no me importa- Damir se encogió de hombros- yo siempre me preocupo por ayudar a mis amigos. En ese momento ambos se vieron a los ojos, dedicándose una encantadora sonrisa.

En el otro extremo del salón se encontraba Aang. Platicaba con importantes políticos de la nación y algunas jóvenes y hermosas muchachas. Cuando era joven, le incomodaba tanta atención. Ahora lo sentía tan normal.

Debía admitir que le gustaba mucho la atención que se le era otorgada aunque a veces lo apartaba de las cosas que le importaban… Katara. Las hijas de los nobles se arremolinaban a su alrededor y siempre accedía a bailar con ellas. Algo si debía admitir cada chica con la que él había bailado lo hacía muy bien.

Zuko y Mai estaban a su derecha, tomados del brazo, platicaban animadamente con las demás personas. Aang al igual que los soberanos hacia comentarios muy acertados. La conversación era totalmente esplendida.

Zuko entonces propuso un brindis por todo lo que habían logrado. Los nobles levantaron animadamente sus copas y siguieron riendo y conversando. Una joven de 18 años sonreía coquetamente a Aang, cosa que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Su nombre era Delayne. Rica e influyente. Su padre era el jefe de la marina de la nación. Se llamaba Kendrick y, aunque Aang no lo conocía lo suficiente el parecía una persona muy buena. De pronto otro de los generales llamado Sejick habló.

-Kendrick…- dijo de repente-¿ese es tu hijo Damir?

Al instante todos voltearon. Y Aang tuvo una gran sorpresa. Zuko y Mai al igual estaban muy sorprendidos. Katara, ¡su Katara! Bailaba muy pegado con Damir, el hijo de Kendrick. Y lo que más le molestaba, Damir y Katara estaban moviéndose lentamente y se miraban a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa. ¡CELOS!

Apretó fuertemente los puños, nadie aun lo había notado. Escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de Delayne.

-¡por fin mi hermano lo consiguió!- exclamó alegre. Ignorando el estado de ánimo del avatar- había estado intentando pedirle bailar a la señorita Katara hace meses y hasta hoy se dignó

Aang seguía paralizado, no les despegaba la vista. Tenía el enorme deseo de arrebatarle a Katara de los brazos. Pero su cordura lo impedía.

-¡la señorita Katara es tan hermosa!- intervino de nuevo la joven- y mi hermano al igual es muy apuesto… harían una muy linda pareja- repuso. Todos los nobles la quedaron viendo, atónitos. Ella no se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó

Su padre fue quien contestó- ¡no digas disparates!- le dijo- La señorita Katara es la novia del avatar Aang- en ese momento Delayne se dio cuenta de su error.

-lo lamento mucho, no fue mi inten…

Fue cortada por Aang- no te preocupes, no pasa nada- Aang no despegaba la vista de ellos. Y toda la noche estuvo, aunque de lejos, pendiente de la ubicación de Katara.

Los días siguientes estuvo muy ocupado, con costo le quedaba tiempo para respirar. La vida de un avatar era tan agotada, pero siempre tan positivo buscaba el lado bueno a todo. Solo había algo malo, no había podido ver a Katara. Así que cuando anunciaron que la reunión terminaba antes, salió disparado a encontrarla, y la encontró. Pero no en las condiciones que él esperaba.

Ella estaba en una banca en el jardín del palacio. Las flores, el estanque, la hierba adornaban perfectamente su entorno. Tenía su cabello totalmente suelto, ondeado por el viento, un vestido rojo quemado con decorados en morado unos botines de piel, una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos collares largos. Se veía totalmente hermosa. Solo algo le arruinaba el paisaje, Damir.

¡Damir estaba con ella! ¡Qué hacia él ahí!. Los dos parecían totalmente cómodos, reían y miraban a su alrededor. Katara le dio un codazo y bajo la vista, sonrojada por un comentario de Damir. Para Aang fue suficiente, decidió ir con ella.

-¡Katara!- gritó, haciendo lo posible para evitar su enfado. Ella levantó su vista, sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en él.

-¡Aang!- sonrió espléndidamente. Corrió hacia él y ambos se abrazaron. Damir se levantó de su asiento incomodo.

Aang sonrió relajado mientras absorbía el calor y el aroma del cuerpo de su novia. Pronto ella se separó de él y Katara se volvió hacia Damir.

-¡Damir!- declaró con su hermosa voz- el es Aang mi novio.

Aang clavó sus ojos en el joven. Damir se notaba decepcionado, Aang estaba muy pendiente de él.

-mucho gusto- dijo el joven- tengo que irme- declaró haciendo a Katara sorprenderse- te veo luego.

-claro- contestó extrañada. Ambos vieron a Damir alejarse.

-¿quieres hacer algo hoy?- propuso el avatar.

Katara se mostró sorprendida- Aang- dijo disculpándose-lo lamento, pero hice planes con Mai, Toph, Suki y Ty Lee para ir de compras.

-¿no podrías cancelar?- sugirió.

Katara se tomó el mentón- llevo mucho planeándolo, no puede…

-Oh bien- contestó con desanimo.

-¡reina del drama!- gritó Toph.

-debo irme- cogió su bolso y caminó hacia Toph. Aang se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

-¿y mi beso?- le gritó

Katara volteó con espectacular sonrisa y le lanzó un beso, no dejaba de caminar.

-no se vale- le gritó él.

Ella soltó una risita. Aang se acordó de algo.

-mañana tengo libre, ¿salimos?

-si- respondió su amada.

Pronto la sonrisa de Aang desapareció.

El día siguiente todo iba normal. Katara estaba arreglándose para su cita con Aang. Se había puesto un short corto, unas sandalias de plataforma altas, una blusa suelta y fina que resaltaba de una forma discreta su busto y un collar largo de madera. Su pelo estaba extendido, ondulado y se encontraba hermosamente maquillada.

En eso entró Mai con cara de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Katara.

-¿a que no adivinas?- dijo Mai. Katara estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud de la señora del fuego. Katara simplemente negó con la cabeza y Mai resopló.

-Fortran, el pintor famosísimo del reino tierra te quiere retratar.

-¡no puede ser!- exclamó Katara emocionada- ¿Cuándo sería?

-tiene que ser hoy mismo…

Katara palideció- ¿hoy?

-sí, ¿algún problema?

-tengo una cita con Aang…

-pero tu cita con Aang puede esperar, esto no.

- Mai, Aang y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar solos en meses, por eso las ansias de tener esta cita.

-querida- dijo Mai sujetándola de los hombros- Aang puede esperar más, él siempre te hace esperar a ti, ¿por qué tu siempre debes estar ahí para él?- katara pensó en eso un poco. Mai tenía razón- lo de Fortran debe ser para hoy, es para una importante campaña de moda promovida en las cuatro naciones además… puedes decirle que pinte otro retrato para regalarle a Aang porque lo quieres y a modo de disculpas- a Katara le fascinó la idea-

-¡bien!- exclamó- convenceré a Aang.

Mai se marchó y Katara se sentó en su mullida cama a esperar por Aang. El día fuera estaba totalmente hermoso. Aang se asomó por aquella puerta, bien guapo. Katara sonrió.

-¿lista?- preguntó el

-de hecho, de eso tenemos que hablar- dijo ella apagada. Aang empezó a fruncir el ceño en confusión.

-¿Qué sucede?

-pues veras, me surgió un compromiso de último minuto al cual no puedo faltar- Aang ahora frunció el ceño por enojo- te aseguro que lo compensaré.

-¿sí?- Gritó molesto- ¿Cuándo? El día en el que se te ocurra estar disponible… ¿te has fijado cuanto tus deberes nos alejan?

Ahora Katara se estaba molestando ¿sus deberes? Y los de él… ¿Dónde quedaban?

-¡mis deberes!- exclamó molesta- ¿acaso los tuyos deben quedar en el olvido?

-tú sabes muy bien que estos días he intentado estos días permanecer a tu lado, pero parece que hay otras cosas más importantes que yo últimamente.

-¿Cómo cuales a?

-como tu deber de modelaje y esas cosas superficiales- gritó fuera de sí- o ese chico Damir del cual no te despegas.

-ahora soy yo la del problema- se ofendió ella-¿Qué hay de tus deberes de avatar? ¿Y de la fila de mujeres nobles con la cual bailas toda la noche dejándome olvidada?

-eso es muy diferente- se excusó Aang.

-¿en qué?

-yo soy el avatar- dijo. Katara se rió sarcásticamente- esa es la diferencia.

-¿o sea que porque no soy el avatar, debo estar sometida a tu horario?

-nunca antes te molestó- contestó Aang.

-pues antes no me había dado cuenta de muchas otras cosas…

-creo que se dé que te diste cuenta- pronunció Aang fuera de sí- creo que te ha vislumbrado el entorno de la atención.

-¡que!- exclamó la morena

-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?- preguntó el avatar- como te has vuelto frívola y desesperada por atención.

-¡desesperada!- dijo Katara fuertemente.

-¿Por qué mejor no terminas de admitir que te fascina tener la atención de todos esos hombres alrededor de ti?

Katara se limpió una lágrima y levantó la cabeza con dignidad. Lo miró fríamente y a la vez burlona- ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón- contestó- claro que disfruto de esa atención, me muero por la atención que tu nunca has podido brindarme a mi- esto último se lo gritó. Aang estaba a punto de llorar de rabia.

Katara caminó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y abrió la puerta- mejor vete- declaró- no soporto verte.

Aang salió rápidamente con la cabeza en alto y Katara dio un portazo a la puerta. Desde entonces ella había pasado tumbada en su cama llorando.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-desde entonces no he salido de aquí- le declaró a su amiga- ni siquiera fui a retratarme.

-¿pero que les ha pasado?

-Toph, temo que ya lo perdí, después de lo de hoy- dijo con voz entrecortada y llorosa- el no ha de querer verme.

-¿y tú?

-tampoco quiero verlo- declaró- ¡tan bajo concepto tiene de mi!, si eso es lo que piensa, mejor que se aleje. ¡No lo quiero ver!

Toph suspiró. Katara si que se lo estaba pasando mal, y seguramente Aang, no estaba mejor que ella. Después de un rato se sintieron nuevos pasos en el pasillo y un toque suave en la puerta. Katara se había quedado dormida por el llanto y por eso Toph se levantó a responder. Se sorprendió ver a Aang con cara de avergonzado.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió la maestra con voz severa.

-¿está Katara?

-¿para qué quieres verla?- medio gritó-¿para seguirla haciendo sentir mal?

-sé que me equivoqué- respondió Aang- por eso he venido… he venido a hablar con ella.

-no creo que ella quiera verte…

-¡por favor Toph!- casi lloró- necesito verla, debo verla… ¿podrías decirle que he venido a verla?- preguntó cuando casi se daba por vencido.

Toph notó las buenas intenciones de él.

-pasa con cuidado, está dormida- declaró la bandida ciega. Aang sonrió en agradecimiento- debo ir abajo- salió y le dio paso al joven- espero que resuelvan todo- Aang asintió lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Avanzó lentamente hasta la cama de su amada. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, imperturbable. Su castaño cabello estaba esparcido por todo su alrededor y se abrazaba a una mullida almohada. Se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió melancólicamente mientras acariciaba su rostro sin despertarla.

Estaba tan arrepentido de todo lo que perdía por no estar con ella. Y se sentía culpable, ella tenía razón. Él era un egoísta. Sabía que Katara siempre estaba ahí esperándolo y ahora que ella estaba adquiriendo una vida, no lo soportaba.

¡Claro que le gustaba verla feliz! Pero últimamente se sentía muy amenazado. El solo pensar que podía perder a Katara lo frustraba, tal y como había pasado hoy. De pronto la joven manera se tensó bajo su tacto y abrió sus ojos. En seguida su mirada azul se topó con sus ojos grises.

Agrandó sus ojos y con determinación se alejó de él. Se levantó de la cama y lo miró de manera ofuscada.

-si vienes a molestar déjame decirte que no tengo ánimos de hablar.

-no, en realidad he venido a disculparme- contestó con determinación- Katara…tengo miedo de perderte, que tu nueva vida te aleje de mí- katara seguía con los brazos cruzados- me comporté como un idiota- declaró- Soy idiota… pero de algo estoy muy seguro, estoy seguro de que te amo.

Fuera de la habitación Toph sonreía satisfactoriamente. Las palabras de Aang a Katara estaban cargadas de un sentimiento puro e incorruptible. Sabía que esos dos no estarían disgustados por mucho. Se amaban, era una realidad. Toph se alejo de la pared y caminó por el pasillo a su habitación soñando algún día encontrar un amor tan fuerte como el de Aang y Katara.

Aang se arrodilló frente a su amada. Katara ya estaba de por sí, conmovida- ¿me perdonas?- preguntó suavemente.

Katara sonrió encantadoramente, con lágrimas de felicidad escapando de sus ojos y asintió animadamente. Abrazó a Aang desesperadamente. El joven hacía lo mismo y luego se separó de ella solo para capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Ambos jóvenes no estaban totalmente seguros del futuro y de lo que les deparaba, peligros, batallas, serían inútiles si estaban juntos. Quizá no fueran la pareja perfecta pero de 3 cosas estaban seguros. La primera, que se amaban, la segunda, que ahora harían lo incansable para obtener sus anhelados tiempos juntos y la tercera, que vivirían felices el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
